Love Notes
by lostelf76
Summary: set after long con on valentines day. Jate. It's valentines day on the island....COMPLETE
1. Love notes

Love Notes

Disclaimer: I do not own lost ( I wish I did...)

A/N: short Jate fic set after long con on Valentine's Day. Yes I know it is nowhere near Valentine's Day on the island so use your imagination. First lost fic so please be nice.

A/N (again): this chapter has been edited to include Kate's note. Also I edited chapter 2 cause some part sounded weird but there's nothing new in it, just stuff taken out.

Jack walked back to the caves from the beach, just like every other day. He had just brought water to the beach and talked to a few people before returning, just like every other day. He was only vaguely aware that it was not just another day but February 14th. Valentine's day.

Valentine's day. The day meant almost nothing to him. Even less because of what had happened lately. Some of the survivors had gotten into the spirit though. Jin had picked some flowers for Sun and Rose had given Bernard an Apollo bar. He finally reached his cave, thinking about how today could have been different.

Valentine's Day. The reason an unsure Kate was now walking towards Jack's cave. She walked slowly, still not sure about what she was doing. Jack was bringing water to the beach, so he wouldn't be back for a couple more minutes. She walked into his cave and stared at the piece of paper in her hand.

She thought about how Jack wouldn't really talk to her anymore. The last time they had talked was when she had confronted him about Ana. Even then he hardly talked to her. She put the piece of paper on his bed with a sigh and left quickly before he came back.

Jack entered the cave and threw his pack on the floor. He looked over towards the bed and noticed a small piece of paper lying on it. He went over and picked it up. His name was written neatly on the front. He opened it and read.

_Dear Jack,_

_I'm sorry I followed you when you were looking for Michael. I want for us to be able to talk again._

_I'm sorry I ran_

_Kate_

The last line stood out the most to Jack. He had tried his best not to think about the kiss, with little success. But this brought it to the front of his mind again. He was rereading the note when

" Uh...Dude?"

Jack turned around to find Hurley standing at the entrance of his cave.

"Sorry. Do you need something Hurley?"

"Oh, no. I was just thinking maybe we could like have a dance or something, cause you know it's like Valentine's Day. We could use the records from the Hatch and I found some more batteries for my CD player. Whatcha got there?"

Hurley was staring at the note that was still in Jack's hand.

"Oh, uh nothing" he said hastily folding it up and putting it in his pocket. "The dance sounds like a good idea."

"Ok, cool. See you later dude."

With that, Hurley went to set up for the dance, leaving Jack to think about the note. After rereading it a few more times, he rummaged through his pack and found a piece of paper and a pen and began to write.

Kate was out in the jungle, picking fruit. Her mind went back to the day when she had seen the horse here, how she was sure she was going insane, how Jack had comforted her, and to the kiss. She thought about what she had put in the note. She had added the line about running away as a last minute thing. She didn't even know if he would know what she was talking about.

She climbed down from the tree, having collected enough fruit. She stopped by the garden on her way to the beach. Sun was there and told her about some dance they were having that night. Kate said it sounded like fun even though she knew she wouldn't have anyone to dance with unless Jack forgave her. Sun seemed happy about it though.

She left the garden and headed towards the beach. She reached her tent and went inside. The last thing she expected to see was a note lying on her bed. She picked up the note. Her name was written on the front. She opened it and read.

A/N: I know it wasn't very good but please be nice this is my first lost fic. I will try to update soon and there will probably be only one more chapter. If you liked it, Review and tell me! If you didn't like review and tell me or you could lie and say you did like it. Lol. Either way review.


	2. The Dance

Disclaimer: I control the island! Okay, not really, but I wish I did...

A/N: sorry it took a while to update! I was so busy with school and other things. Second chapter probably the last one. I wrote out the note in this one because ppl asked to see it. I might change chap 1 and have the note from Kate written out.

A/N (again): incase you didn't read the A/N in chapter 1, I edited the first chapter so it has Kate's note and took out and changed a few lines in this chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

_Dear Kate,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you. I didn't want you to come when we _

_were looking for Michael because I didn't want you to get hurt._

_It wasn't a mistake._

_Jack_

Kate finished reading the note for what seemed like the millionth time.

_It wasn't a mistake._

The line that she couldn't stop thinking about. Was he talking about the kiss? She hoped he was but she wasn't sure. He said he was sorry he hadn't been talking to her but did he forgive her? She was about to read the note yet again when she remembered. The dance.

The dance. He had told Hurley it sounded like a good idea without thinking about it. He wasn't sure how Kate would react to the note or if she had even read it. He tried not to worry about it (again, with little success) and headed for the dance.

Almost everyone on the island had come to the dance. But Jack was only interested in finding one person and that was Kate. As he looked around he began to wonder if she would even come to the dance. He finally spotted her and began to walk towards her.

"Hey" Jack said as he reached Kate.

"Hi" She said awkwardly not sure how he would react to her note.

"I got your note." Jack said after a pause.

"Yeah, I got yours too." She said. This is the part where in a perfect world they would be able to talk to each other about the notes and clear everything up. But this was not a perfect world this was the island, she thought to herself. After another long pause she decided she would have to say something about the kiss.

"Are you still mad at me for running away?"

"Kate, I was never mad at you just...confused. I thought maybe you thought it was a mistake." Jack said trailing off.

"It wasn't a mistake, I ran because I thought you thought it was." She said awkwardly.

"I don't think it was a mistake." He said, a smile spreading across his face. She smiled back at him. A slow song came on and everyone began to find someone to dance with.

"So... you want to dance?" he asked.

"Sure" she said with a smile on her face.

A/N: The End. Or is it? Idk. It kind of sort of ends weird so it could continue but I don't know if it will. You know what might help? That's right, Reviews! Lol so please review 


	3. Rematch

Disclaimer: I don't own lost (but I do plan to find the island and live there)

A/N: sorry, once again for the slight delay in update. So, I have decided that I would write another chapter or two after deciding that the last chapter ended really weirdly. I thought about just changing the ending to the last chapter, but decided to write another one instead.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, and to lolohannah for my own cheer.

It was nearly midnight and everyone was walking back to camp from the dance. Kate smiled and laughed as Jack insisted on walking her back to her tent.

"Really, Jack, you don't have to. I promise I won't get eaten by the monster on the way back." She said laughing.

"Yeah well, you never know. So just to be safe." He said smiling.

She just smiled at him. All that had happened today, the notes, the dance, but most of all talking about the kiss with him, learning he didn't think it was a mistake.

Finally, they reached her tent. She smiled at him again and turned to walk into her tent.

"Kate" she turned back towards Jack. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, a playful smile on his face. "Did I?" she said walking back over to him. "You didn't say goodnight." She laughed when he said this. "Well," she said now standing in front of him "Goodnight."

They were less than inch apart. "Goodnight." He half whispered as he leaned in slowly and kissed her. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck, and then bringing her hands to his face. He broke the kiss only when he remembered the need to breath.

They smiled at each other, glad that they could be together, but their thoughts were soon rudely interrupted.

"Dudes, get a room" Hurley said to them as he walked along the beach past them. They both looked towards him, then back at each other and laughed.

The next day, Kate was tending to the plants at the garden. She came to the guava plants that were just beginning to show above ground. She smiled as she remembered that day that Jack gave them to her.

"Hey" a voice said behind her. She turned around to see Jack smiling at her.

"Hey" she said getting up and putting on her pack.

"So, were you going to do anything right now?" he asked, trying all too hard to sound casual.

"No, not in particular. Why?" she replied catching the excited look in his eye.

"I just wanted to take you somewhere." He said.

"Like on a date?" she teased him.

He smiled "Yeah, so are you agreeing to go?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. It's a bit early for dinner and there aren't exactly any restaurants on the island." She continued to tease him.

"Well then, you'll be happy to hear that it doesn't involve dinner." He smiled.

"So where exactly are we going and what are we doing there?"

"It's a surprise" He said, a huge grin on his face

After about half an hour of walking to this 'secret' location they finally stopped and had arrived.

"We're here" he said, the happiness and excitement clear in his voice.

"Can I open my eyes?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She opened her eyes to discover that they were at the makeshift golf course. Jack was standing there holding two golf clubs. There were two white golf balls at his feet. She gave him a quizzical look.

"So now that I know where we are, what are we doing?" she said walking over to him.

"Having a rematch." He said simply handing her a golf club.

"A rematch?" she said walking over to where he had set one of the golf balls down.

"Yeah," he said smiling "we were playing to see who was more accurate but we didn't finish. Remember?" he said, a huge smile on his face

"If I remember correctly," she said smiling "it was pretty obvious who was more accurate."

"Hmm?" he gave her a fake quizzical look, trying to hide the smile on his face.

"Jack, you hit the ball half a mile into the jungle." She said laughing

"Okay, you had a slight lead. But we're still having a rematch" he said smiling, handing her the golf ball. "Ladies first"

"Jack seriously, you can just take a drop." Kate laughed about half an hour later. Jack had somehow managed to get the golf ball into a small river in the jungle, again.

"I got it," he said moving some rocks out of the way. She just stood there and laughed at how he had managed to get into the same situation as last time. He hit the ball but it only jumped an inch in the air and then got carried away by the river. Kate tried to cover her laughter as Jack swore under his breath. He looked up and smiled when he saw that she was laughing.

"I'm usually a lot better at golf than this." He said as they walked out of the jungle.

"Uh huh, sure. What's so different about this time and the last time then?" she questioned, a smile on her face.

"I was ... distracted."

"Distracted by what?" she said seeing his playful smile.

"You" he answered simply. She rolled her eyes before smiling at him. He turned and kissed her on the forehead. He turned to move his head away but Kate turned him back towards her and brought his lips down to hers. He kissed her gently and passionately and broke away only when he needed to breath. As he pulled away Kate gently leaned her forehead against his, happy that they could be together.

A/N: The end. Seriously. So now that you've read the whole story you know what you have to do? That's right, Review!


End file.
